fire and ice
by sherlockscarf
Summary: john comes home to find sherlock 'wearing'  ?  wings! OMG sherlock has to use some of his 'tricks' to get him to forget. moriarty may raise his head soon, causing trouble in his path...
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a little experiment I'm doing, just a load of drabble really, I'm not sure where this is going but I've got a few ideas. Enjoy!

Your guardian angel – red jumpsuit apparatus

_**Fire and ice**_

"Sherlock?"

"Yes john?"

"Well… you, uh... what are those?"

John gestured to the two huge, white/golden wings Sherlock had on his back. And when he said huge he meant it, the bottom feathers touched the ground whilst the top, where the wings arched were about half a meter wide each.

Sherlock turned to look where his friend was pointing, and his face drained of all colour.

"John! You're dreaming!" sherlock shouted the first thing that came into his head.

"No, I'm not, why are you wearing wings sherlock?"

"I said. You. Are. Dreaming!"

"I just got back from-"

"Where did you just get back from john?"

"I can't remember…. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"Your dreaming john…. see, look at that saucepan, does it usually fly?"

John turned to look over his shoulder, into the kitchen, indeed there was a flying saucepan…. WHAT THE?

"No…."

"Good, now go to sleep!"

John frowned back at sherlock. Sherlock's eyes flashed bright silver and he passed out.

_~Sherlock~_

That was too close for comfort.

Sherlock sighed, his wings fluttering before slowly disappearing.

He looked at the unconscious john, lying on the living room floor. There was a clatter in the kitchen as the saucepan dropped out of mid air.

He had forgotten about that.

He ran his hands through his dark hair, his shoulder blade starting to prickle slightly.

_The mark…_ he thought.

All angels got a mark, it fed information from them to their peers, and whenever the angel did something wrong e.g. nearly informing a mortal of its presence (like he just did) it started burning, hotter and hotter until the offending angel went to the meeting that the burning mark was telling him about.

They were calling him to a meeting. And by them, he meant Mycroft, one of the five angels in charge.

It was getting hotter, but he knew he could withhold it. He had done it so many times before, eventually the five would just give up on him. He already thought they had until a few months ago.

That was completely moriarty's fault, if he hadn't of followed him down here-

John stirred in his heap on the floor.

Sherlock knelt down, picking john up off the floor and carrying him upstairs into his room, placing him in his bed.

The man grumbled in his sleep, twisting his body into a more comfortable position. Sherlock smiled before turning back out of the room, flicking the light off as he exited.

_ ~Mycroft~ _

Mycroft sat in his office, tea steaming in front of him on the grey marble desk. He leant back in his chair, sighing, today was one of the better days, there had been no angel sightings in London and as for the criminal classes, well, when was there never a crime?

Just then, the door opposite him opened, Anthea walked in, her snow white, messenger dove on her arm.

"A message has arrived sir" she stated, the dove glided off of her arm and onto the gold perch on Mycroft's desk, dropping a single white feather before him.

He leant forward, taking his reading glasses out of his pocket and into the bridge of his nose to read the gold message on the feather. He groaned when he read it. One word. One name gleamed in front of him like a smirk.

_SHERLOCK._

AGAIN!

Okay so this was just a little idea I had, twists and turns to be expected! I will write more if I get reviews, faves etc… I don't like having my time wasted especially with the stress of 6th form and university, a levels, grades etc… and just life in general! So give feedback and more will be on its way soon, I like to know that I'm getting something out of this rather than just spending hours on nothing sorry if this came over a bit harsh but you understand?

-Alice! =D


	2. Chapter 2

_~John~_

Johns head hurt, he awoke feeling like he had a hangover.

His brain felt like it was being squashed into the side of his skull with a sledge hammer.

Groaning he rolled out of bed, he stood up, supporting himself by leaning his hand on the wall, looking down he realised he was still wearing his shoes, and his jeans, and his coat?

_What the hell is going on?_

He slowly made his way to the door, every step making his throbbing head hurt even more, pulling it open and stepping down the stairs.

He entered the living room, Mycroft was there, standing opposite sherlock, but he didn't seem to notice john, his eyes were trained solely on his younger brother, who was sitting on the sofa, with his back to john, _shaking_.

_~Mycroft~_

"It will only get worse Sherlock, you should come with me"

"Ha! So you can send me back, I don't think so Mycroft, I like it here, I think I'll stick around for a bit longer"

"_Sherlock_, I don't like seeing you like this"

"Oh, of course you'd prefer to see me in carahar" Sherlock rolled his eyes at his brother

"Sherlock, please, we promise that won't happen again, just come to see us, it will only get worse until you come to the meeting!"

"Going to that meeting will be like giving in; I told you all a long time ago that I wanted nothing more to do with it"

"Oh, of course you went rouge…"

"If that's the way you want to put it then fine, I'd say 'saw the light' but that would be too much of an irony…"

Mycroft rolled his eyes, catching a glimpse of the figure standing in the hallway.

_~Sherlock~_

He wasn't going to that meeting, Mycroft would have to drag him there, or kill him, because he was sure he'd be able to stop Mycroft from dragging him _anywhere, _especially carahar, he'd been sent there once, the five had thought his going rouge was going to cause some sort of world war, he had only wanted a bit of space, room to breath without being watched and followed everywhere, but because he was brother of the second leader in charge and that meant he was close to some 'important files' AND the fact that he was seen as being a bit 'off balance' (slightly insane, psychopathic, denier-of-everything) as soon as he had started to even think about getting out of the five's radar they had thrown him in the nearest cell possible.

Or as the angels call it 'carahar' (ca-ra-haar)

Where he found his _glass_ cell to be next door to that of one James Moriarty.

Glass meaning they could sit and have a nice chat with only a thin sheet of charmed crystals between them, the charms were easy to defuse, they were both the 'substitutes' for Mycroft, meaning they had powers some angels had only ever dreamed of. Not to mention they both furthered their already extensive knowledge and power with charms and skills no other angel had heard of… EVER.

Yea, they were pretty awesome.

Sherlock looked up at his brother, seeing his sharp eyes freeze, looking into the hallway, he turned around.

John.

_Shit._

Okay sorry this sort of dragged by, but I feel I need to explain what's going on a bit more to you guys, if you have any questions or thoughts then please PM me?

Thank you!

-Alice


	3. Chapter 3

~john~

Mycroft was glaring, he looked angry… _really_ angry!

"John, how long have you been standing there?" he purred, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes…

"Not, too long… why?" I asked

_Defence going up…_

"You know what I do, you know I have to say some things that… Well people shouldn't know, shouldn't hear"

"Of course"

"How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot, you were asking him to come to a meeting and- from there" I stated, standing up taller

"Too much as far as I'm concerned" Mycroft growled, he smiled and his eyes flashed silver, hold on… just like Sherlock's did the other night now I came to think of it, just before I passed ou-

"How did you just do that?" I asked, frowning

Mycroft blinked "Why didn't you-"

"Mycroft that has already been used on him in the last 24 hours, congratulations you've just reversed my charm and now-" Sherlock paused

"Hold on I can remember now!" I shouted, frowning at Mycroft, and then Sherlock, it was all coming back, flashing eyes; I came back from the shopping…

"Exactly" Sherlock stood up slowly, he was still shaking…

"Okay, what's going on? I don't exactly understand here" I smiled, hoping this was a joke, although I wasn't sure how it could be…

"Of course you wouldn't…"

"Hold on, you were wearing wings weren't you!"

Mycroft raised his eye-brow at Sherlock as Sherlock groaned…

"Not that, why did you have to remember _that!_" he exclaimed and then (I was completely unprepared, just as you are)

He punched Mycroft in the face.

Hard.

He hit the floor. Groaned. And didn't get back up.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" I shouted, pointing to Mycroft's unconscious body.

Sherlock's eyes widened "I HAVENT GOT A FUCKING CLUE! I acted on impulse SHIT!"

~Sherlock~

I started pacing, I hit Mycroft _I_ punched the second leader of the angels _in the face_ with _my_ fist, I wasn't thinking straight, I panicked, I'm so confused, this is moriarty's fault he's put me on edge.

_WHY DID HE FOLLOW ME HERE!_

He was fine hiding where he was; why he had to come into London I haven't got a clue, the plan was clear, stay away, don't give them any room for suspicion etc…

Heck he made up the fucking plan!

Maybe he's changed his mind; maybe he wants the team back together?

_No, no, NO! I'm fine like this, its easy, I can't see them again, I need to cover my tracks, get going…_

Give up?

_NO I'll stay here, show that I'm not co-operating in his scheme that I have nothing to do with it…_

It what?

_I'm jumping to conclusions, that's dangerous and- AH FUCK MY ARM!_

It hurt; it burnt like fire, fire of hell! Hot, rippling over the mark like a wave of knives and lava, hot, burning, cracking, hissing over my flesh, into my shoulder blade.

"Sherlock are you okay?"

John, ah, forgot he was here….

"Fine" I groaned as I felt a wave of nausea hit my stomach, the pain was unbearable, god, why didn't I just go to the meeting?

_Carahar…?_

Oh yea, right…

I collapsed on the floor, breathing hard, looking up at the ceiling my shoulder ached and pulsed and burnt like hell!

(Literally, they use the ash of hell's fire to make the marks; hell was literally burning itself into my skin.)

I felt the sweat beading down my fore head; I lifted a shaking hand onto the table beside me, trying to pull myself up I fell back down as my arm gave in, muscles burning.

~john~

It looked like Sherlock was dying.

He had collapsed on the floor, his breathing hard and uneven, sweat breaking over his pale face and screaming something about hell.

Something was wrong. Something bad was going on.

"Sherlock?" I asked, kneeling down by my friend's side. "Tell me what's going on, keep speaking to me" I felt his head. He was freezing, his chest jerked up he heaved a groan that turned into a cry. "Sherlock, .wrong!" his head rolled over to face me and he clenched his jaw

"Don't give me that face, I know something's up". It wasn't something inside him that was wrong, this was pain, something was hurting and it was obviously hurting a lot to send his body into this state.

I pulled the emergency first aid kit out from under the sofa, it didn't hold the ordinary first aid rubbish, it had needles, anaesthetic, operating tools and heavy duty bandages used for when someone had a limb amputated by a bomb in Afghanistan.

Hey, who needs Barbie plasters?

I pulled one of the needles and syringe out of the kit, ripping the plastic coverings off, it was painkillers, REAL pain killers, not ibuprofen tablets…psh... Please….

I lifted his wrist, dosing him up with half of the syringe.

"Okay, what ever it is should stop hurting in about 10 minutes, until then, I'm taking you to the hospital" I said standing up, Mycroft stirred beside Sherlock and Sherlock and I both turned to look at him, he was lying face up, his nose bleeding heavily.

"Mrs Hudson's- n- not going to, be too... Happy about- he- her c- carpet" Sherlock said between breaths, some colour was coming back into his face.

I smiled, kneeling down to pick him up he flicked his hand as if to say leave him "fine, but I'm calling an ambulance" I said, walking towards my phone that was on the kitchen table.

~Sherlock~

John was walking towards the kitchen, I rolled my heavy head to the left, the window in my view, then I saw it, out of the corner of my eye, glinting through the glass, light reflecting off of it and bouncing into the room…

A wing. An angel. Not just one angel, four, _oh crap! _They were the four angels come to take other angles to carahar.

They were flying towards the window. Again.

Okay, a few things to say, firstly to 'tealheartleopard' you are completely awesome and deserve lots of Sherlock hugs! If you haven't read her stories, you should, they. Are. Ace!

Secondly to 'cooper101' more detail about Sherlock's wings in the next chapter! And lastly to all of the rest of you:

1) Thx for reading

2) KEEP ON READING (reviews are nice too…)

3) If you have any questions then PM me, I CAN give you the answers!

Thank you!

-Alice =D


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes found their way to john, standing in the kitchen, completely un-aware of the panic that was streaming through my body. Then they flicked back to the window.

I had about three minutes until four huge, trained angels broke through my window and tried to drag me and my flat mate into an office in heaven where I would probably be destroyed or sent to the small patch of hell in heaven (carahar) and John well, he'd either be killed or sent there too, where eventually he would lose his mind and beg for death.

No pressure.

I took in a deep breath; questions were swarming my mind at a hundred miles an hour.

Why are they coming? Am I going to be destroyed? No I wouldn't be destroyed I'm too important, you can't destroy relatives of the five, then why are they coming? Carahar, yes they can send me there. I'm going to carahar. Damn. John! Oh god john, he's going to carahar, no questions asked…. WHY? I haven't done anything that bad this time, okay punching Mycroft…. HARD, that probably made a dent and showing john my wings but that was a memory that could be erased!

Moriarty.

YES! Oh yes, its _him_, they've been getting anxious, tightening my leash because _he's_ getting closer! They think we've started up again! Some angels didn't learn… but why? Why has he moved into London, he was perfectly fine where he was, the plan was perfectly clear '_stay away from each other, don't give them any room for suspicion" _hell, he made up the plan! Why was he moving in though? Maybe he wanted the team back together, no, no way was I going to see _her_ again, what if he was planning something, a second attack? No, not after what they did to him last time, he wouldn't be so insane.

_You're insane_

_You're just getting that now?_

Crap. He was.

All my thoughts spun around in a couple of seconds until I focused on one.

John.

My eyes found him again, still in the kitchen, but he was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"WH- yes, yes I'm fine"

"You don't look it"

"Well… I am" I wasn't, I really wasn't.

"You look worried"

"John….."

"Sherlock, don't lie to me, I know something's up"

"JOHN…!"

I rolled over, pushing myself shakily up to my feet. John wasn't going to like my plan.

He was afraid of heights.

"Yes, Sherlock you really shouldn't move so much your-"

"John listen."

"Wh- okay…."

I stumbled a bit, I was weak, not ready for what I was about to do, I haven't done it in years, carrying my own weight on the ground was bad enough, but carrying someone else's whilst trying to stay air Bourne _and_ trying to fight off four angry 'orders'.

Piece of cake…

I wish…..

Holding onto the back of john's armchair to support me I cleared my throat.

"Now, uhh, you're not going to like this but… it has to be done so…"

"Sherlock are you alright?"

"What? Yes, fine, john, concentrate, now, I'm not normal, so, no, can't say it like that….."

"Sherlock…."

"NO, john listen, no…. watch... okay? Just watch…."

_Two minutes thirty seconds…_

John frowned, questioning my sanity no doubt, but I didn't blame him.

He'd be questioning his soon.

I felt the magic building up inside me, through my bones, lining them with crystals, up my back, and along my shoulders, curling around the bottom of my shoulder blades, growing outwards, covering the first long bone of my wings growing diagonally upwards, I felt the familiar strain as it got to the wing joint in the middle, swarming around it, then it shot down, along the second and last bone of the wings, I sighed, feeling the feathers drop down from the wings like a curtain, smooth and strong. And big. Very big.

I opened my eyes looking at john.

His expression was one of pure shock and disbelief. He stared at the wings and then his face went blank, head snapping up and eyes watching into mine.

His left arm shot up too, pointing at my right wing, eyes never leaving mine.

"That didn't just happen!"

"John…."

"NO, no, it's not real, this isn't happening"

I was holding my hands up, creeping towards john like he was a wild animal. Which at the moment…. He kind of was….

"Its okay" I said in my best soothing tone

Two minutes

"NO it's NOT it's NOT okay!" he shouted

"Look, I'll explain later, but right mow we need to go-"

"No, no, you can explain now… I come home your wearing wings, a saucepan starts flying your eyes flash, I faint, then I come back downstairs, I've forgotten everything, Mycroft's here, talking to you about suspicious things, his eyes flash, nothing happens but I remember everything then you punch him in the face, HARD! And start rolling all over the floor, practically _dying!_ Then your fine again…sort of, stand up, now you've got wings and if we don't go right now presumably something bad is going to happen"

I bit my lip… "Yup, that pretty much covers it"

_One minute thirty seconds_

-John-

Okay, I trusted Sherlock…. Sort of…. And knowing him, I knew something was wrong, he was never scared. _Never._ Now he looked terrified. Something bad was obviously going on and he wanted to get me out of it. Fair enough. As for the wing thing…. I'd just take that in my stride, he said he was going to explain and apparently didn't have enough time to now so…. Okay.

"Right" I said, straightening myself up and meeting Sherlock's eyes "let's go." Turning towards the stairs that led down to the door I was stopped by Sherlock's voice.

"John…. Uhh, we're not going that way…."I turned to face him again, he was smiling (bad sign) and it was that smile that he wore as he asked (demanded) me to come criminal hunting with him in the middle of London, the smile that promised near death experiences….

"What way are we going…?"

I caught him steal a glance towards the window

"No"

"John…."

"Sherlock NO"

"John…. Yes…."

I was stepping back wards, as he stepped forwards, holding his hands up as if to catch me.

Then it hit me.

"I know what's going on here…. I've been drugged"

-Sherlock-

"What? John no…." I exclaimed

"Yes, yea, I have I've been drugged! I'm hallucinating! I _think_ that you're going to fly me out of that window because that's what my drugged mind _wants _me to think"

He was smiling; he fully believed this story…

"John stop!"

"I'm about to jump out of the window! All I have to do is step down"

"You're not going to jump" I smiled, me smiling was a great way to destroy john's self confidence, luring people into a false sense of security is what I do…

He frowned

"You're going to be pushed"


	5. uhmmm

Okay… so… hi *waves* now uh, don't get mad, I'm sorry I've been gone for like… months… maybe longer, a year… no.. anyway and I know that's a bad thing, and I'm going to try and sort that out by now… trying to finish this fiction, summer holidays are up and I've got a lot of time on my hands now exams are over and the stress of 'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH MY LIFE' has died down a bit now I _know_ what I want to do and have chosen 6th form options, got into 6th form and dumped my stupid boyfriend.

I'm sorry I put him before you, that was bad…

So basically I have no excuses, the thing is I really didn't know what I was doing with the story and I wrote the first chapter just as an idea and then uploaded it and then people wanted more and so I put more depth into it and then freaked out because I would have to explain that depth AND then I started writing other fics and THEN I got pulled into other fandoms and started writing stuff about that and sorta… pushed this till last.

I am incredibly sorry for being a terrible writer… and stuff… I'll totally understand if you scream at me and pick out every mistake I've ever made in my fics and judge me and give me the worst reviews ever, or just don't read this.. That will be just as bad.

I have more bad news.

I will NOT be continuing with the 'Shelter story' because that was just an idea too, and now I'm stuck, and I've made it crap and I don't know how to carry it on. BUT if anyone ELSE wants to carry it on, just PM me and we can sort something out. I know how we could do that. I am EVEN MORE sorry than before!

So this is just a warning. I'll be uploading more to this soon as it's in the process of being written. If I get styck again…. You can throw me off st barts. Infront of benedict cumberbatch, without Moffat and Gattis' genius to stop me from dying. I promise

-a very sorry, very un loyal alice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx you guys are the best xxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

HERE! HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER! *throws it at you*

-Sherlock-

"Please don't Sherlock…please…"

"Don't look at me like that john, it has to be done"

"No, no, it doesn't, please?"

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what"

"The eyes, you're giving me those eyes…"

"Well I can't see can I?"

"The puppy dog eyes, I think the expression is, no pun intended"

"That wasn't a pun Sherlock… and you are about to push me out of a window so I think I'm entitled to some sort of leverage"

"We're getting off track"

"Sherlock, _please_ don't"

"Stop. It"

I was literally chasing him around the room, every time I got close he'd look at me in this way and I'd feel like a terrible person, his eyes would go all soppy and big, he looked like he was about to cry, my mind would go 'awww' and he'd get away again, the cycle would continue.

_Thirty seconds_

There was only one way out.

It would use up a lot of my energy though.

John, he wouldn't like it.

At all.

Shame.

"John, we have got thirty seconds. We. Need. To. Go."

"Go on without me"

"No"

"Please"

"No- aww- NO Sherlock NO!"

I could pull off the puppy dog face too apparently, no need for a freeze spell either. Brilliant.

"John…_please"_

John faltered and I took the opportunity to lunge at him, wrapping my arms around him tightly and pulling him into my chest.

_Five seconds_

"Sorry john"

"I will never forgive you" he growled

"Good"

I pulled my wings in as tight as they would go and held them higher up, didn't want to get shards of glass in the feathers when we jumped. I was never good at running starts; I needed to actually be falling to give me a head start. Much to my brother's dismay.

_Three seconds_

_SMASH!_

Too late.

"Sherlock Holmes we are arresting you on suspicion of assaulting a member of the five, giving humans knowledge of your wings, refusing to attend a meeting,"

I had my back to the window, frozen, glaring at john, who was staring back at me, mouth hanging open.

My gaze didn't falter

"This. Is. Your. Fault" I whispered to john

"How was I supposed to know you were some kind of angel fugitive?"

The list carried on.

"And suspicion of once again, being in work with one of carahar's most wanted, James Moriarty"

Now john was glaring at me.

"Moriarty? What does he mean, Sherlock? And 'once again'? What does he mean" he whispered.

I sighed; it was now or…well…now…

Turning around to face the guards, with my arms still pinning john to my chest and wings aching from being tightly together and held high. I smiled.

"Mortar, how nice to see you again" I purred

"Your are not going to pull off the same stunts as you did last time sir, we've been trained to take them" mortar smirked, it just so happened that he was the angel that had been sent to bring me in the last time.

He never made it through the front door.

I smirked

"I'm not going to use the same stunts on you lot, I respect you too much" I _smiled_ "I'm going to pull off new ones"

"If you refuse to come quietly we will use force to take you in"

"I'd like to see you try" I purred

"Sherlock, please, you're hurting me"

Looking down I noticed john, who had slipped down, I was choking him around the neck.

"Sorry"

I tightened my grip around his chest again.

"sir, if you will please put mr Watson down, and step over here we will be able to refrain from taking you in by using brute force, if you don't we will have no choice but to launch an attack that could possibly injure you and Dr Watson"

I rolled my eyes

"Oh, mortar you hate me, you're going to hurt me whether I come quietly or not"

"Three"

"Sherlock…." John growled

"Two"

"Shut up john I know what I'm doing"

"One"

-Mrs Hudson-

"Boys! Can you keep the noise down a bit?" I called up the stairs towards Sherlock's part of the flat, honestly those two, what were they doing up there, it sounded like there was a war going on above my head. The noise probably wasn't John, most likely Sherlock and another 'experiment' of his.

The noise stopped "Sorry Mrs Hudson!" I heard Sherlock call back, I smiled and padded off back to my flat. Then I stopped. Sherlock _apologised…_

Turning I called back up the stairs "Is everything alright up there John, only Sherlock seems to be acting a bit strange?" I frowned, what had Sherlock done now? I heard a short laugh erupt from behind the door

"Every thing's _fine_ Mrs Hudson" John called back and there was a loud thump and a muffled laugh "….absolutely fine…"

I shook my head; I didn't want to know what was going on up there "Well alright then, just tell him to keep the noise down a bit"

There was silence.

I'd take that as an okay.

-back in 221b-

"Well, that wasn't that hard" Sherlock noted as he and John stared down at the unconscious guards tied and taped together.

John stood up from behind the sofa "oh no, not at all" he replied, sarcasm dripping of his words "we need to get rid of these, and I think Mrs Hudson's a bit suspicious"

Sherlock shook his head, "if she is she wouldn't come up here to see what all the fuss is about"

John nodded in agreement "so, what do we do with them?"

Sherlock smiled "we, don't do anything, except call the police"

John's eyebrows shot up, "what? No, Sherlock, we can't do that! How do we explain their wings? And how they got in? And… Mycroft…" his gaze flitted over to the unconscious Holmes.

"Easily" Sherlock smiled "you and I were sitting here with Mycroft when some angry men" he gestured to the guards "came in through the window, in an attempt to steal Mycroft" Mycroft promptly let out a groan "they knocked him out and we saved Mycroft by rendering them unconscious and taping them together so they wouldn't escape"

John blinked "okay… so why were they trying to steal Mycroft exactly?"

"Because of his 'minor' position in the British government, they _obviously_ wanted some information of some kind, but we wouldn't know that" he sunk down into his chair and stared at his unconscious brother.

"And why didn't they come in through the door?"

Sherlock shrugged "I don't know, element of surprise I'd guess, and they'd make too much noise"

John thought about this, it was believable, Sherlock couldn't get in trouble for anything if they were after Mycroft, no-one would believe the _actual_ story, and he was guessing Mycroft wouldn't want to tell them they were actually coming in for Sherlock, all evidence pointed towards Mycroft with his high position job and the fact he was unconscious, besides why would _Sherlock_ punch Mycroft if there were people trying to take Sherlock away? It wouldn't make any sense.

-Half an hour later-

"So why would they come in through the window" Lestrade asked him

"I don't know" John shrugged "the stairs might give them away if they made any noise and it's the element of surprise I guess" he nodded at the D.I and he nodded back

"Okay, well thank you for your time Doctor" he smiled as he turned back to the police van, where four angry angels were still lying unconscious.

IT WAS RUBBISH I know, and I apologise… again. I just need some time to get back into the swing of things y' know? I didn't want you all to have to wait any longer, I'll be uploading the next chapter soon, I'm writing it up now

-a still very guilty Alice

xx


	7. Chapter 7

-John-

2:34 am

John wakes up to the sound of out of tune notes being strangled out of a violin _Sherlock's up then_ he thinks as he swings his legs over the side of his bed and shrugs his dressing gown on. He won't sleep with this racket going on, he though he hid the violin.

He pads down the stairs as quietly as he can, not that Sherlock should be able to hear him _poor Mrs Hudson_ he thinks as he enters the living room.

Sherlock isn't playing the violin.

Irene Adler is.

-Half An hour earlier-

He can't sleep. Not with the mess that he's going to be in if he can't think of a way to convince the five that he and Moriarty are not joining forces again.

_Why is he back here? He's supposed to keep away! He's up to something, he shouldn't be here, not after the mess he made before, you'd think he's stick to his own rules!_

_Where is she?_

_It doesn't matter where she is…_

_Is she being watched too?_

_Probably not…_

_Why?_

Sherlock sinks down into his chair, rubbing his head and reaching for the violin, he brings it up to his chin

_I need sometime to think-_

His thoughts are cut short by a knock on the door, frowning he puts the violin down and strides towards the door.

He knows she's there before he's even close.

"It's good to see you again" he says as he opens the door to her expressionless face

"I wish I could say the same about you" she replies, walking past him and up the stairs as he closes the door behind her.

"you shouldn't be here" he mumbles, more to himself than to her as he walks into the kitchen and flicks the switch on the kettle, turning towards where she has sat in his chair and leans up against the side, glaring at her.

"I know that, and… I know I am not welcome" she says slowly, staring at his violin that has been placed carefully on the table in front of her. Sherlock scoffs but she continues "but I, ah… had a few visitors today…" she almost smiles and her dark eyes flick back up to him, this caught his attention. "And I'm assuming that you did too"

Sherlock sighs and walks over, sitting in Johns seat, abandoning the half made tea "I, did..." he states

She smiles "why has he come here Sherlock?" she asks

He closes his eyes and leans back in the chair "I was hoping you could answer that for me, scenes as you too were so…" his eyes open again, staring into hers, she clenches her jaw and he smirks "… _chummy_ last time I saw you both"

Ashamed she looks down at the strings of the violin running her hand down the neck of the instrument. "I- I had too"

"No you didn't"

"I did... then, Sherlock I thought I was doing right... he said he could help me, he said he could get their attention off me, give me a new life on earth, he- he-"

" .Wrong" he states.

She smiles, tears welling up in her eyes "… he was right for a little while" her eyes flit up to meet his icy blue ones "they did leave me alone… they were busy, with you, I thought it would stay that way, but then they got you"

Sherlock clenches his jaw this time, flashes of white rooms and the feeling of no escape clouding his mind, he brings himself back, to stare hatred at her.

"and they came looking for me, again. So I moved around, changed my location" she stood up, taking the violin with her and looking out at the London sky. "I discovered a talent" she smirked and pulled the violin up to her chin, soft notes began to play, Sherlock's eyes bore into the back of her head "and found away to stop people talking" the notes grew stronger "and I used that to my advantage, but then Moriarty started moving, I knew they would start looking for me… and then I felt the mark" the noise was harsh now "the other day I got a few visitors" she strung out the last note viciously, her eyes catching movement. And there was Dr Watson.

-Sherlock-

Sherlock followed her gaze towards the door, John was standing there, eyebrows raised, staring blankly at Irene.

Silence.

Irene smiled at him and walked back over to the chair, sitting down and placing the violin back on the table, eyes never leaving his.

John walked into the kitchen, emptied the kettle ad refilled it, then flicked the switch.

Silence.

Sherlock shifted in his seat to get a better look at john, he was just carrying on…

"Sherlock I really think you should give Mrs Adler here some lessons, and maybe next time" he walked into the living room and leaned on the back of his chair, staring at the smug looking Irene "tell her _not_ to play, or turn up at half two in the morning" he moved back into the kitchen, and began making tea for everyone.

"You don't seem very surprised john" Sherlock stated, getting up to help him bring it in while Irene's gaze flitted across the room

"Ha, to be honest I don't think anything is going to surprise me for a while Sherlock" he said, walking past him and back to the living room "especially after our uhm.." he placed the tea on the table "…visitors" he smiled at Irene while he sunk down in his chair.

Irene's eyes shot over to Sherlock "he _knows_?" she asked

"yes, I do, but" John paused, frowning slightly, "I don't know _everything_ so maybe now would be a good time to start explaining" he said, picking up his tea and taking a sip

"I think the less you know the better" Sherlock mumbled while Irene nodded in agreement.

"No, Sherlock, I seem to be sliding into this with you, so maybe the _more_ I know about what I'm getting into the better ,you could use a little bit help in this I think, you don't seem to be solving whatever it is very quickly" _that shut them up_ he thought.

Sherlock glanced over to Irene, who met his eyes _we should tell him _she thought to him.

Sherlock sat down on the sofa "it's a long story"

"it's half two in the morning Sherlock, I think we've got enough time"

"I suppose you're right"

WOOOO okay, so this is the bit where you all FINALLY know what's going on!

Why is it bad that moriarty is in London?

What did he mean 'joining forces again'?

WHO ARE THE FIVE?

What does Irene have to do with anything?

What's the room Sherlock is scared of?

What is carahar?

Will Sherlock fly anytime soon?

All this AND more will be explained in the next chapter, which is just gonna be what Sherlock said, also some back ground info on some shiz that's just too complicated to go through now kay?

- A forgiven Alice?


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY! THIS TOOK FOR EVER! *crosses arms and glares at laptop* I wrote this out three times, saved it to a folder called 'Fire and ice upload' every time I went back it had disappeared and I couldn't find it. IT PISSED ME OFF! So I took a break from it, got my thoughts together, threw my laptop at the wall a few times, cried, and typed it up on my blackberry instead, _sent it to myself, _my thumbs nearly fell off from typing so much. And so here it is.

EN-FUCKING-JOY

(this isn't all of it, the other half will be uploaded shortly) -_-

He leant back in his chair, lean frame folding gracefully and eyes staring off into space "I should tell you what happened, from the beginning I mean, the Six, the Five, Lucifer, Carahar, and then finally" he paused and smiled, eyes drifting over to me, stuck in my chair "my part of the story"

I looked up at him, yes he should, this is what he told me he'd do! He said he'd explain everything!

He smirked at my confused expression "but maybe I should just show you instead"

What?

He stood up and stared into the mirror, as if reading it then he mumbled something and stood to the side "_cover your eyes" _Irene's voice spoke in my head.

I kept my eyes open.

But when the mirror exploded, shooting shards of glass in every direction, instinct kicked in and my arms flew up in front of my eyes.

Nothing hit me though, I felt no sharp stings, where shards stuck into me like they should have. Nothing, and when I opened my eyes. We weren't in our living room anymore.

It was white… very very white.

"Welcome john… to the Six's conference room" Sherlock said, I looked around for him, he was standing on a huge, wooden table, arms spread wide like a magician after performing a trick. Mycroft was there. And five others, they all looked very angry as they sat around the table.

"_Sherlock get down!_" I hissed, but Sherlock just smirked and raised his eyebrows, squatting down on the table, staring at Mycroft with a look of success, his face inches from his brothers.

Mycroft didn't even blink. To be honest, he didn't even _look _at him, and as my eyes drifted across the room, watching the five other members of this… 'Committee' I noticed _none _of them did. None of them noticed the three strangers standing in the room.

"They can't see us" I stated

"No, they're projections, images my mind has created to substitute for the real thing, this is all in my mind" he smirked as he stepped off the table and came to stand beside me "welcome"

It took a moment to click

"I'm inside… your _mind palace?!" _ I replied, dumbfounded

"Yes…" he paused "welcome" he said before walking back and sitting on the table again

"Now John listen carefully if you want to understand"

My eyes flicked over to him

"These are the Six, the rulers of heaven, it's their job to keep everything in order, they watch over earth and keep evil at bay by sending 'earth bound angels' to earth, diminishing all evil"

I nod "earths a good place to be right now, I'm guessing this is back in time" I ask, in 2012 there's plenty evil on earth…

Sherlock nods "Approximately 2500 years ago"

I frown but let him carry on

"This man over here is Lucifer Muriartie" he stands next to a man in the far corner of the room. He's leaning up against the wall, watching the other men talk with a mild interest, he has slicked back raven-black hair and he's dressed out in black, gold and green. Green that matches his eyes, which from this distance I can see perfectly. His eyes drift over the room, settling on me, even though I know he cant see me and he's not real, my mind is telling me to run, like I'm caught in a fight or flight situation. Those eyes demand respect as they press down on me, the stare is evil. "He's the last in the six, the least powerful, or so they thought"

All of a sudden, fire licks up the walls of the room, the five other rulers stare at Sherlock before disappearing. "Sherlock what's going on?" I ask, my voice is shaking lightning strikes at the now black sky. The table has gone the walls are gone, there is smoke, I choke and a hand grabs me from behind, its Sherlock.

"The scene is changing John, I'm showing you another image" he states. It sounds like he's bored. The smoke starts to clear, enough to see that we're now in a vast landscape, fire crackles around us, we're standing in a blackened field. The air is still clogged with smoke and heat, people are screaming and running, trying to escape the fire that rages around them. This used to be a village, before the fire took over. There's rubble and burning houses, men and women hugging their children close as the ground shudders and cracks beneath their feet with ear-splitting groans. It's like the entire world is in pain. I turn to Sherlock, he's staring up at a figure standing proudly above on a lip of rock, watching the chaos erupt beneath him with his cold green eyes, The ground has risen underneath him, to create a lip, a podium, a stand to watch the world fall beneath his feet.

"Some men just want to watch the world burn" I mumble.

"This is earth, 2500 years ago, Lucifer wanted to rule over earth, on his own, so he did this" Sherlock gestured to the pain and chaos around him "earth was peaceful up until this point, there was no evil…" Sherlock paused, casting a long glance at Lucifer, still standing on his Mountain of pain "but after Lucifer, evil ruled earth, the damage was too great to be fixed by the five, they tried but with little success, the earth bound angels that went down to try and fix the damage came back up as demons, and other hellish creatures. Luckily the Five could fix most of them… to an extent" the scene was shifting, the smoke was clouding my vision.

"What happened to Lucifer?" I asked, the moving fog froze and Sherlock's grey eyes flicked over to mine.

"They gave him what he wanted" he said "Lucifer wanted a place to rule, so they created a different realm for him…" he paused wanting me to guess

"There was no evil before him… Hell was created? For him?" I asked, Sherlock nodded

"It was the only way to stop him from trying to take over again, give him a replica of what he wanted, Hell. I told you the damage on earth couldn't be fixed, all the broken and evil souls Muriartie created went to hell with him, but the evil spread like wildfire among the angels, the earth bound angels that came back brought some evil with them"

"Like a disease" I replied.

Sherlock smiled "Exactly like a disease. The five could heal most of the angels, as time went on it spread, but it's no that big of a case anymore, it usually only comes out as 'free will' now, which is something the Five don't tolerate..." He said this with a look of disgust, and hatred.

I frowned "what do you mean 'free will' I thought you would have had free will before Lucifer tried to control earth?" I asked

"We did, Angels _chose _to 'behave' and obey the Five, most angels still do." Sherlock frowned "we're a lot more like the human race now, most people choose to obey the law, others don't, except its a lot more… dangerous and severely punished when an angel goes against the Five"

I nodded understanding "so what happens to angels that go against the Five?"

Sherlock's smile dropped "this"

The fog cleared and we stepped out into a long corridor, white tiles mapped the floor, white walls and a white ceiling too "what is it with you lot and white?" I asked, Sherlock smirked

"Giving into stereotypes I suppose" we walked along the corridor and through. Yes literally _through_ a golden door. What was on the other side of that door stopped me in my tracks.

Cells. Thousands and thousands of cells.

It was a huge hall. I mean HUGE, it must have gone on for at least a mile or so. We had stepped out onto a top of a stair case, overlooking the huge area, I leant on the gold banisters and stared into the glass cells. They were laid out in rows in the middle of the room, fifty in each row, with another fifty beside them, and then there was a gap that I assumed guards were pacing, then there were another fifty, and another and another.

"Welcome John… to Carahar…" my eyes flicked over to Sherlock, his grey eyes had an icy cold stare in them as they grazed over each cell, I felt Irene beside me shiver and step closer to me.

"What is this?" I whispered

"this is what happens to angels who do something the Five don't like, or in my case, this is where Angels the Five think they wont be able to control, or has too much power to be trusted go" he said all this with a sour look, a glare towards the room he was standing above.

Then he turned and walked down the staircase. I looked over to Irene, who was hugging her arms around herself and her shoulders, it was only then I noticed she had wings too, curved white with brown flecks. I wobbled slightly on my feet as they twitched away from my stare.

"Sorry" I said, before turning away and following Sherlock

I found him staring into an empty cell, his head tilted to the side slightly. All four walls of the cell were glass, so the occupant would be able to see the three other cells beside them, and then into the other cells through their neighbours.

"the glass is charmed, it's un breakable and sound proof, so they wouldn't be able to talk to one another, not that any of them would try…" he tilted his head to the other side and the glass rippled "unless you knew a very strong spell to counteract the glass' charm"

My eyes trailed over the cell, it was a square, with a heavy gold door as the only exit, there was nothing in there, the floor was white and the ceiling was a mirror, there was a small air vent in the top left hand corner.

Irene stepped up next to Sherlock "the vent gives out a kind of gas, it's to weaken the angel inside, but it also has a side effect that destroys your sense of time. A Carahar sentence can be more than a thousand years, as Angels are immortal, but the Five don't concern themselves with carahar much, it's up to the guards to let you out when your sentence is over. If they remember…"

"So they can keep you in here for as long as you want?"

Irene sighed "they can… and that's not the worst of it"

"The glass' charm" Sherlock interrupted, it's not just soundproof, it pulls power out of the most powerful angels in here, but not the least powerful ones-"

"Why?" I asked

"Because if an Angel's power gets too low they turn into a demon, they lose their minds, which is exactly what Carahar is here to stop"

"Oh"

"But if the Angel truly _was_ powerful, they would be able to counteract the spell, keeping their power, if you're not powerful enough, the glass wouldn't take your power any way"

"So basically the systems broke" I stated

"Something like that" Sherlock smirked

We began walking again, and we came across an old man… well… old _Angel_ whose cell was filled with other angels.

The Five.

"I thought you said the five didn't concern themselves with Carahar" I asked, they were reading something and the old Angel was nodding and bowing his head.

"They don't… unless its for this" Sherlock replied through gritted teeth

"What is _this?" _I asked back.

"He's begging to be destroyed" Irene replied

"But I though angels were immortal?"

"They are, but in Carahar, it's a living hell. Waiting, waiting, waiting for your sentence to end, only so that you would be cast down to earth as a human anyway"

"is that what happened to you?"

Sherlock and Irene both scoffed and looked at each other, "we'll come to that later…"

Suddenly there was a burst of fire in the corner of the cell, and Lucifer stepped out of the ashes. I straightened my back and clanked my fists

"What's going on?" I asked, panic rising in my voice

"He's being destroyed, sent to work for Lucifer, his soul will rest, but Lucifer will take control of his body"

I frowned "that's better than being a human?"

They exchanged glances again "it depends on what your views are"

The old man was cuffed and given over to Lucifer, who smiled maliciously at the whimpering man, nodded to the five and disappeared into the fire.

The mans screams could still be heard for minutes after.

The other half is about his story and Moriarty and Irene.

Did anyone pick up any clues to anything?

YES hopefully this will be finished this year IF my laptop stops deleting my work! Gimme a break. I am literally plotting this as I go along, and it was just supposed to be an idea and I stupidly uploaded this as I wrote it without thinking it through and you all want more and there is so much pressure I just can't. Also my batman fic isn't getting as good as a response so I'm working on that too and a girl can't live without a social life and now I'm getting depressed I will stop.

Next chapter uploaded soon. When I've written it out. It's kinda a bit more complicated…


	9. Chapter 9

Uhm…..

I'm sorry.

I am.

Here:

"I don't understand" I stated as we walked through another large gold door, out of Carahar and into a large garden space "I thought heaven was supposed to be this great big palace on a cloud, I thought there was supposed to be happiness and smiles, not cages and crazy angels" I frowned as we followed a white stone path through a cluster of trees.

"that's all very stereotypical of you John" Sherlock replied "Heaven is harsh and systematicall, it survives off of the system. If there was no system the place would go to hell. Quite literally I'm afraid"

"okay, but what about God? What's his part in all of this?"

Sherlock smirked and Irene choked back a laugh. "I wouldn't fret over him John, he has no part in anything any more, he's a bit of a twat if you ask most angels"

That stopped me dead In my tracks. "what do you mean? I thought God supposedly created heaven and hell, humans and angels. you guys are supposed to be his soldiers, what happened?"

Sherlock stopped and turned "what you think, is rather close to the reality, but the facts are wrong. God did create heaven, and earth. Hell wasn't needed as Earth was going to be a good place before Lucifer stepped in. he handed the reins of earth over to the angels, we were originally his guides if you will. Beings to take control, which is what we did. When Lucifer decided to take control of everything however, we were his soldiers, the angels did fight, and that's where the recordings came from. That's where you humans got the 'soldier of the lord' from. Then god, as he watched you all turn dark side and roll around on the floor in agony, wanted to destroy you, and earth, it was the angels who saved you and persuaded him to create hell." Sherlock continued walking.

I frowned and hurried after him "hold on, so you're saying God basically left us for dead?"

Sherlock didn't even turn this time, he carried on following the path "that's exactly what he wanted to do. And some angels think you would have been better off for it. The reason there's so much bad, and pain in the world is the after effect of Lucifer. God has given up on earth as you are all now how you were never supposed to be. All you are to him is a first draft, a failed attempt. The angels have control over earth, and they're still trying to make up for Luci's mess"

"okay, so what does God do now? What happened to him?"

This time Sherlock did stop, a bench appeared on the soft grass beside us and he sat, in his usual position, a soft breeze rustling the leaves of the trees above us

"no-one really knows, some think he tried again with another earth, some think he ceased to exist, others think he's just watching"

I sat down beside him, he was starting to look a bit pissed off. "and what do you think?"

Sherlock smirked at this and stared up at the sky "I think he took time to add to the earth, created the great mysteries and watched you unfold them. I think he's pointing out the questions and handing them to you, watching you dance as you waste your lives on things that you think need to be explained so you can _understand _more. When what is there to understand? I think he's using earth to take his misery out on, using you as something to mop up his boredom. I think he's a bastard."

Irene gave a short nod and we sat in silence for a while. I needed this time to think, my entire belief system and life had sort of been thrown off track…. Again.

Yess…. So very short chapter, sorry I'm trying to get back into the swing of things

(this is me ignoring the fact I ditched you for a year)

I'm writing the next chapter….

Go ahead and hate on me.


End file.
